Fly With Me
by Pricat
Summary: One day Hiccup and Toothless find an injured girl in the forest but Hiccup discovers how alike they are as he and Toothless want to help her come out of her shell as they both have things to teach each other as Lyna adjusts to living On Berk.
1. Finding Lyna

__

**Fly With Me**

**A/N Here's my second attempt at a How To Train Your Dragon fic as I decided to give up on Needing to Stand Tall as the idea for this one came into my head today after listening to the song Sticks and Stones from the movie soundtrack along with the song Fly With Me by Kari Kimmel and I could picture Hiccup on Toothless flying through the skies with a girl beside him who isn't Astrid but let me go on.**

**In this fic, Hiccup and Toothless find a girl in the forest who's injured but lonely and shy as she decides to stay in the village but loves being in the forest but Hiccup and Toothless want to help her come out of her shell and like being part of a family.**

**I hope those who've seen the movie like.**

* * *

It was a typical day on the island of Berk as Hiccup sighed heading for the forest as his dragon Toothless was living there but liked being there.

Even though he'd proven to the others in his clan how strength from the heart was powerful, he still preferred hanging out in the forest as he heard huge footsteps as he chuckled knowing who it was as it was his jet black scaled dragon Toothless.

He'd nursed and befriended the dragon after hurting it with an invention he'd made but during that time, Toothless and him had became great friends and helped him find himself.

They'd also proven to the village how dragons could be powerful allies if you showed them a little love.

He smiled as he got onto his friend's back as they took off into the skies as his father knew he had snuck off into the forest to be with Toothless.

But Stoick hoped that Hiccup was okay.

He had been overprotective since Hiccup's mother had passed away.

* * *

Hiccup chuckled as Toothless landed back in the forest as he stroked the dragon's head as Toothless purred in response as he knew the dragon liked that but he saw something that surprised him as he got off Toothless's back and went over to a clearing and gasped finding a girl around his age lying there hurt.

Toothless whimpered softly as he understood.

"I-I don't know what we should do.

We've gotta bring her back to the village Tooth.

Dad will be able to help her, I know it." he said.

He then put the girl onto the jet black dragon's back as they took off heading for the village as Stoick along with the villagers wondered what was going on as they saw Toothless land outside Stoick's home as Stoick came out but saw the strange girl on Toothless's back as he lifted her off but was worried and curious about the young girl.

"Toothless and I found her in the forest.

I don't know where she came from." Hiccup told his father.

Stoick then brought the girl inside as Hiccup flew back to the forest.

He was worried yet curious about that girl.

He hoped that she'd be okay.........

* * *

Later that night Hiccup returned to his home as Stoick had made dinner but he was nervous about the strange girl he'd found in the forest but heard her begin to stir as her emerald green eyes opened as Hiccup and Stoick came towards her as they were curious about her but Hiccup was curious about her especially seeing she wore a dragon's baby tooth around her neck as she was in agony.

"W-Where am I?" she asked them.

"It's okay lass.

You're in Berk.

Who're you?

My son and his dragon found you in the forest injured." Stoick said.

At the word _dragon _, she smiled sadly but wistfully as Hiccup wondered why.

"I-I'm Lyna.

I miss my dragon Lyria." she said weakly.

Hiccup was in awe hearing that as he was surprised that somebody as pretty as her had a great affinity for dragons like he did as he had a feeling it was Lyria's baby tooth she wore around her neck.

She nodded as her dark brown hair covered her eyes.

"Yes she started losing hers before......." she said.

"Before what?" he asked.

"Before my clan found out about her.

I found her one day in the forest where I live but she was hurt.

I was lonely before meeting Lyria as the village kids hated my guts.

While caring for her, we became friends.

But then one of the kids found out and told.

They ambushed us and drove Lyria away.

They tried to make me join the boot camp but I refused.

They kicked me out of the clan.

I hope Lyria's out there somewhere looking for me." she said sadly.

Hiccup was stunned hearing this but also angry at Lyna's clan for doing that.

"They sounded like jerks to me." he said.

Lyna's eyes then closed in sleep as he and STOICK WENT TO EAT.

He hoped she would be okay as he left her to sleep........

* * *

_Lyna was in the forest of her old home as she was searching for something as the night wind blew through her dark brown hair as the sound of purring entered her ears as a smile crossed the teen's face as she knew who it was as a jet black scaled female dragon jumped up and down in joy as the teen hugged her._

_"Lyria I'm so glad you're here._

_I missed you." she said hugging her._

_She then climbed onto her back as Lyria took off into the night skies as below, they heard the angry shouts of her clan as they were trying to ground her but Lyria protected her as they flew away across the sea to a small island but as they were about to land in the forest, there was a storm as Lyria tried hard to protect her best friend but she watched as her best friend slipped off her back and fell into the forest but landed in a soft clearing but her injuries from the clan hurt worse as Lyria flew off to recover......_

_"Lyna........." she heard a voice say......._

_

* * *

_


	2. Hiding Another Dragon From Berk

**Fly With Me**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I'm sorry if the first chapter looks strange as the italic thing turned the text into italic which I can't fix but this should be okay.**

**I'm writing this because it will help me tide myself over until the movie comes out on Wednesday over here in the UK.**

* * *

Lyna woke up with a jolt as she saw bright rays of morning sunrise as she saw Hiccup in her room as she wondered what was wrong but saw a bowl in his hands as he'd brought her breakfast as she smiled sadly as he could tell she didn't sleep too good.

"You could say that.

How come when I told you about myself, you were a little freaked out?

You think it's strange to befriend a dragon?" she asked him.

A playful smile crossed his face at those words as he remembered trying to convince the people of Berk that Toothless wasn't dangerous.

He wanted to tell her about Toothless but didn't want to upset her as he decided to wait.

"I don't think it's weird.

It's actually cool." he answered.

Lyna smiled hearing that.

"You're cool Hiccup, you know that?" she said.

He was surprised hearing that as he saw she was finished as he took it from her as he left the room but Stoick wondered what was wrong with his son as Hiccup explained what had happened as he chuckled.

"So she thinks you're cool?

That's a good thing.

You guys are like peas in a pod.

You should tell her about Toothless." he told his son.

"I want to but she misses her own female dragon Lyria.

I heard her talk about her in her sleep.

I don't think it's a good idea right now.

Speaking of Toothless, I'd better go." he answered as he left.

Stoick chuckled at his son.

He had a feeling Hiccup liked Lyna but wouldn't admit it.

* * *

Hiccup heard whimpering as he entered the forest as he had a bad feeling that something had happened to Toothless but he gasped as he saw his dragon friend growl worriedly pointing a wing toward sounds of purring coming from a cave further in the forest as they were both curious as they took off to find out as he was nervous but on the way, he was telling Toothless about Lyna.

The dragon was excited hearing about her as they spotted a cave in the hotizon as they came in for a landing but Hiccup fell off as Toothless landed on the ground but was worried as it purred nervous as Hiccup got to his feet.

"I-I'm fine Toothless.

Just my arm hurts.

We need to see what's in there." he reassured it.

Toothless heard soft whimpering from the cave as his eyes went wide as Hiccup had a feeling he knew what was in there as they entered the cave but smiled seeing a female Night Fury as he knew who it belonged to as Toothless was sad seeing the female was injured as Hiccup understood.

"Don't worry.

She's Lyna's dragon.

Her name's Lyria." he said as he put a hand to Lyria's side.

Toothless then purred to her as she relaxed so Hiccup could examine her.

"We can't bring her home buddy.

Berk only has enough room for one dragon right now." he said.

The male Night Fury gave him a pleading look as he gave in.

"Alright.

There is an empty cave in the forest where she can stay.

You've gotta help me okay?" he told him.

Toothless purred as he helped him bring Lyria to the forest as they got her into the cave but he sighed seeing the sun was setting.

Toothless growled sadly knowing Hiccup had to go.

"I'll miss you too boy.

But Stoick the Great gets mad when his dragon caring son is late.

Besides Lyria could use company.

I'll see you tomorrow." he said stroking him.

The male Night Fury then entered the cave so Lyria wouldn't be alone.....

* * *

Stoick was relieved as Hiccup came home on time but saw Lyna asleep as he smiled as he wanted to tell her that he and Toothless had found Lyria but decided to wait until she was feeling better as she had been sad as she thought she'd lost her only friend but decided to wait as he woke her up as dinner was ready but she'd been talking about Lyria in her sleep as he felt bad but hoped she'd get better.

He then went to join his father as he wanted to tell him but knew he'd freak if he knew another Night Fury was in Berk

He and the others were slowly accepting Toothless and another Night Fury would make things worse as Stoick wondered what was wrong but Hiccup denied anything bothered him.........


	3. Giving Her Comfort

**Fly With Me**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Things are pretty quiet on the review front.**

**It's not like I'm begging.**

**I'll be able to see the movie soon as I'll be getting a personal copy.**

**Already I like Hiccup and Toothless so I can't wait to watch it but it'll help me until SFA comes out in July.**

* * *

Hiccup then returned to the forest as he was anxious in case Lyria wasn't warming up to Toothless or her injuries hurt her as he came to the cave but smiled seeing Lyria asleep and Toothless followed him out of the cave.

"Good boy.

You managed to keep Lyria happy.

That's a good thing.

My father doesn't know anything about her.

If he does, we're all doomed." he said to him.

The jet black dragon purred as he ate but nuzzled Hiccup as he was his only friend in Berk but felt bad that he could be putting Berk in danger along with Hiccup because of Lyria but hoped Lyria could befriended as he knew that she was sad about something.

"I think she misses Lyna." he said yawning.

Toothless watched as he fell asleep on the dragon's back as the night passed.

But Astrid was watching as she knew that Hiccup was helping another dragon but knew it was okay as she decided to leave him and Toothless alone.

She sighed as she returned to the village........

* * *

Beyond the sea and on another far away island, Lyna's clan were nervous as they saw that she had joined Hiccup's clan knowing like them had kindled up a friendship with dragons but had used them to help fight other clans unlike Stoick's clan.

But their leader Narissa knew that Lyna had been inspired by Hiccup.

Her long black hair was whipped by the breeze as she saw her Night Fury join her as she stroked it's jet black scales but angry knowing this was Lyria's mother as Lyna had forged a friendship with Lyria when she was a baby dragon as she knew that Lyna's parents had died in battle as they knew that Lyna was just as untameable as her pet dragon.

"We should pay a visit to Berk soon.

Then we can crush Stoick's clan like bugs." she said as the Night Fury whimpered.

It knew that Lyria was in Berk as she couldn't let it be destroyed.

She hoped that Lyna would be okay.

Narissa could be very cruel.......

* * *

Hiccup's eyes opened slowly the next morning as he heard Toothless as he remembered that he'd came out here to feed both Lyria and Toothless but had fallen asleep on Toothless's back as he smiled seeing the dragon's eyes meet his.

"Hey buddy.

I need to get home before Stoick gets mad." he said as the dragon whined.

Hiccup then saw him take off into the skies as they headed to Berk as the other kids in their clan were pointing in awe as Hiccup got off Toothles as he stroked his jet black head.

"Thanks.

Go make sure Lyria's okay." he said to him.

Toothless then took off into the sky heading back for the forest as he sighed seeing Astrid there as she wondered what had happened in the forest with Toothless that took an entire night.

"Is it to do with that girl you found?" she said as his face went red.

Astrid sighed as she headed to the stables where her dragon was as besides Hiccup, she was the only other kid ib Berk who had a dragon but kept it mainly in the stables.

Hiccup then saw somebody watching as it was Lyna but saw sadness on her face.

He knew she was thinking about Lyria as Astrid was curious.

"Hey you!

Come back here!" she said as Lyna limped off.

Hiccup was worried as he saw she was heading to the forest as he was nervous in case she found Toothless but sighed going after her as he knew she was upset but hoped she would be okay.......

* * *

Tears fell from Lyna's emerald eyes as she sat in the clearing where Hiccup had found her but she was sad because seeing Astrid's dragon reminded her of Lyria as she cried openly as she knew her clan would hate that as they saw that as weakness but she then heard wingbeats as she felt something wrap it's wings around her as she looked up........ into Toothless's eyes.

He sensed she was upset as he could feel emotions as he purred softly as she was on his back as she cried into his scales.

"D-Do you know where Lyria is?" she said to him.

He shook his head remembering what Hiccup had told him.

But Hiccup was nervous seeing her on Toothless's back as he came over to them.

"You look sad." he said.

She nodded as she looked away.

She saw Toothless jump on Hiccup as he laughed.

"How do you know him?" she asked.

Hiccup sighed as he knew he had to explain.

"H-He's mine." he said as she was surprised.

"How did you get him?" she asked.

"I befriended him after accidentally injuring him but I saw that he wasn't bad like the others thought.

Just misunderstood.

I wanted to tell you but knew you were sad about Lyria.

I didn't want to hurt your feelings." he answered.

She understood seeing Toothless nuzzle her as she began to feel better.

"Maybe we can be friends.

I know you want to live in Berk.

Besides Toothless already likes you." he said.

Lyna smiled sadly hearing that.

"Yeah I'd like that." she answered hearing Toothless purr as she smiled.

Hiccup then climbed onto the jet black scaled dragon's back as Toothless took off into the skies of Berk as Lyna smiled remembering the feeling of freedom riding on Lyria's back had given her as Hiccup smiled knowing Toothless wanted to bring her to Lyria.

"Not yet buddy." he whispered.

An idea was forming in his head..........


	4. Finding A Place To Call Home

**Fly With Me**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks so much to Animation Universe 09 for his review because I was nervous about going on with this but now getting a review makes me wanna write more.**

**I really wanna see the movie badly.**

**Plus to me Toothless is cute.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Lyna is my OC and she befriends Hiccup as they're the same and love dragons because the kids of Berk now train them but Hiccup likes Lyna and is becoming attached to her as she is shy and lonely but introverted.**

**I can't wait to see it.**

* * *

Lyna was feeling sad as she watched some of the other kids on Berk were riding their dragons as Hiccup sighed knowing she missed Lyria as Toothless felt sad for her as he nuzzled her making her smile as she hugged him a little as she felt sad as she climbed onto Toothless behind Hiccup as somebody scowled seeing her with Hiccup.

It was a girl with blonde hair with a braid as she was riding her dragon Agrora as she knew that Lyna was like Hiccup and the two were good together which worried her because she had been trying to get Hiccup to notice her but knew that he probably liked Lyna more than her.

"Don't worry Agrora.

I won't let her take Hiccup away." she said to her.

She smiled as she took off into the sky.

Hiccup was thinking about maybe wanting to tell her about finding Lyria but didn't want to hurt her feelings as they were slowly becoming friends and couldn't hurt her.

Toothless roared happily as they were flying higher as Lyna smiled but she nearly slipped as Hiccup caught her and pulled her back onto Toothless's back.

"T-Thanks Hiccup." she said as he smiled.

He chuckled nervously as they were having fun.........

* * *

Stoick sighed as the adults of the village were preparing for a big feast as he knew that most of the kids of the village were excited as this was the Inititation which would make them either Vikings or dragon tamers and he smiled knowing that Hiccup was excited but nervous as he knew that he would get a chance to prove how strong he was as a dragon trainer and show off his skills as he saw Hiccup land with Lyna on Toothless as he smiled knowing how much his son cared about the jet black scaled dragon.

"Hey Dad I see you're getting ready for the Inititation." he commented.

Stoick nodded at that as Lyna was curious about this.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"The Intatitation is coming up.

It's where young residents of Berk go through to decide what they'll be.

It's a big deal.

I know my son will be a dragon trainer." he told her.

She smiled as she was helping him.

"I know he will.

He's awesome with Toothless." she answered.

Hiccup smiled hearing that as he knew that she had faith in him.

He then saw Toothless fly off as he headed to the forest.

Lyna hoped that he was okay.

* * *

That night Lyna had been awake and went to the forest where she felt better as she was worried as she hoped that Narissa and the clan wouldn't attack Berk as she liked being here with Hiccup as she heard soft growling as she gasped seeing a familiar pair of eyes stare at her as she gasped.

"Lyria?" she asked herself as the dragon left.

She then saw Toothless join her as she was crious about the dragon she'd thought she just saw as Toothless nodded knowing it was Lyria but didn't wanted to tell her.

"I thought I saw Lyria there.

She's been my best friend since I can remember.

Like you with Hiccup." she answered.

Toothless growled in reply as he knew she cared about Lyria.

He then took her onto his back as he flew to where a treehouse was as she was in awe as she smiled knowing that this could be called home to her as she could call it home as she hugged Toothless.

"Thank you.

Go rest." she answered.

The jet black scaled dragon then left her as he flew back to the cave where he'd been sleeping with Lyria as he hoped that the other villagers of Berk didn't find out about the female dragon.

Lyna smiled as she had an idea on fixing it up and making it home for her.

She hoped that Hiccup was okay as she was getting attached to him.

She knew he was special.

* * *

Narissa was mad as she knew that Hiccup was a threat especially if Lyna met him because they were the same but knew that things would go her way as she was planning about attacking Berk but knew that Lyna had probably given her loyalty to Berk and Hiccup as she growled in anger knowing that the clan needed to plan........


	5. Reunited With Her Dragon

**Fly With Me**

**A/N More of the fic and thanks to Animation Universe 09 for his reviews as they have made me want to write more.**

**Ironic that I was updating this and a TV spot for the movie comes on which made me happy.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Hiccup was worried as he hadn't seen Lyna in a few days but entered the forest seeing that the old treehouse had been fixed up as he smiled knowing that she was in there as he entered but amazed at how she'd fixed it up.

She smiled as she saw him enter as he was amazed seeing sweat and dirt over her face as she had been busy but was happy as he knew that he could tell her about Lyria soon.

But they then heard Toothless whimper as they left the treehouse and followed him to the cave where he and Lyria had been for a while.

Hiccup was nervous as he knew that Lyna would react strongly to seeing Lyria again.

She wondered what was going on as they entered the cave..........

* * *

Stoick smiled as he knew that the kids in Berk had been training hard for the upcoming test that would decide their future as he knew that Hiccup wasn't there as he knew the test was later that night but knew that he was either with Lyna or on Toothless but knew he was okay as he was very nervous about the test.

He hoped that things were okay as he had no clue about Lyna's clan outcasting her and trying to attack Berk.

Astrid was watching them but she decided to go for a flight on Agora for a while.

She hoped Hiccup was okay as she knew that the test was coming up.

* * *

Hiccup saw shock in Lyna's eyes as she saw Lyria beside Toothless as she was shocked and worried about seeing her again as she was filled with tears of happiness in her eyes as she hugged her.

"B-But how?

I thought she was gone." she said as Hiccup understood.

"Toothless and I found her and we brought her here because she was hurt and we couldn't let the entire village know about her ay least until they fully accept dragons as part of Berk.

We can't tell anybody yet." he told her.

"It doesn't matter.

I'm so happy you found her." she said hugging him.

He blushed as he knew this.

"Y-You're welcome." he replied.

Lyria nuzzled them weakly as Hiccup was nervous along with Lyna.

"She isn't well.

Thankfully I know a remedy that can help her." she said.

"Can you make it?" Hiccup asked.

She nodded as she asked him and Toothless to help her.

He knew that the test would start soon.

"Don't worry you won't be late.

I know how important it is to you." she answered.

He then followed her deep into the forest as she found the things she needed.

He was amazed by this.

He hoped that Lyria was okay.

* * *

It was early evening as Lyna returned alone to the cave in the forest where Lyria was as she knew that Hiccup had left for the Intitation and hoped he'd do okay as she sort of liked him as she knew Lyria liked Toothless as she smiled reassuring her as she mixed the ingredients together to make the potion but saw that she was being reluctant as she managed to get her to eat.

"Good gitl Lyria.

I hope Hiccup's doing okay." she told her.

She then watched the sun set.......


	6. Helping Him Heak

**Fly With Me**

As the sun rose over the island of Berk, Lyna's eyes opened as she smiled softly as Lyria was still asleep but was worrying about Hiccup as he hadn't returned to the forest yet as she hoped nothing was wrong with him and Toothless but her ears picked up the sound of wingbeats as she knew who it was as she left the cave as she heard Toothless whimper as she saw Hiccup lying on his back asleep but injured as she was nervous as she brought them into the cave.

Fear filled her heart as she hoped he was okay as she cared about him deeply as she saw his eyes open as she was relieved but worried about him as he knew that she cared about him.

"What happened to you?" she asked softly.

"The Initation was harder than I thought." he answered weakly.

She understood as she saw sadness in Toothless's eyes as he cared about Hiccup but worried about Lyria.

"Don't worry Toothless she's okay.

I gave her some of the potion I made." Lyna reassured him.

She then hoped that he'd be okay as he entered the cave but she was worried about Hiccup.

She then went to her tree home with him.

* * *

Stoick sighed as he knew that tonight was the night to celebrate all those who had passed the Initation but wondered where Hiccup was as he knew he was feeling down about nearly failing but knew he could try again in a few months as he had a feeling he was probably with Toothless in the forest or cleaning up his wounds as he knew that Hiccup wanted to make him proud but he was already proud of him for being able to rekindle a friendship that had been lost for a long while.

He hoped that he was okay but knew that Lyna was a big help to Hiccup as he was a little more confident but still nervous and quiet as he needed help to be brave as he hoped that things would work.

He then went to prepare the feast as he knew that Hiccup was safe where ever he was.

* * *

Lyna was nervous as she saw Hiccup was beginning to wake up as he'd fallen asleep after Toothless had returned to the cave but was worried as she cared about him and hoped that his injuries weren't serious as he had a fever as this worried her as she needed to get help as she went to the village because Stoick was nervous as she told him what had happened as he followed her to her tree home as he was nervous seeing that his son was sick.

"He must've gotten it from the Initation.

This is my fault." he said to her.

She wondered why he would say that as she knew that he did care about Hiccup as she knew that he cared about him.

"He went through it for me." he told her.

Lyna wondered what he meant.

"Ever since his mother passed away, Hiccup has felt that he has to be strong but also make me proud but this setback must've hurt him as he really wanted to pass.

You seem to be helping him along with Toothless.

We should get him to a healer." he answered as she agreed.

She helped him bring him to the village as they went to the healer but they saw he was anxious but could help him as he knew that the young teen had a cold as both Lyna and Stoick were relieved but knew that Hiccup couldn't go to the forest until he was feeling better which meant that Toothless would be worried as she had an idea as she waited for Hiccup to wake up.

She hoped he would be okay as she returned to the forest for a while but saw Toothless was nervous as he had a feeling Hiccup was in danger as Lyna knew this would jappen.

"It's okay Toothless.

Hiccup's just sick.

He'll come back once he gets better.

I'll take care of both you and Lyria.

You guys are my friends besides Hiccup." she told him.

Toothless growled in relief.

She hoped that they would be okay.

But she was nervous knowing that her old clan were angry she were here.

She then decided to forget about that as she knew that things were different now........


	7. Dragon Whispering

**Fly With Me**

**A/N More of the story.**

**Thanks to everybody who have reviewed this so far as I'm surprised that you all enjoy this as I enjoy writing it.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Narissa was training with her Night Fury as soon her clan would attack Berk and there was nothing Stoick or his pathetic clan could do but she looked nervous as she knew that Ltna was there as she was powerful but hadn't told the girl why as the clan had been forbidden to tell her or talk about it on pain of death.

Lyna could bond with and talk to dragons along with breathing fire like them as her parents were the same as they had been dragon trainers in Berk and had been good friends with Stoick and his wife but Narissa's mother had killed them and taken their dragon for herself which was Lyria's mother but Narissa had inherited her when she became chief of their clan and now she would attack Berk and make her brother proud.

She then heard the Night Fury roar in anger but calmed down as Narissa hit her with a whip.

"Silence.

I control you, not the other way around." she commanded.

The Night Fury whimpered as she heard that as Narissa couldn't share the bond that Lyna's parents did with their kind and hoped that she was okay as she knew her daughter was protecting her from harm.

"_Please let them be safe." _she thought..........

* * *

Stoick was nervous knowing about Lyna's past as he had been good friends with her parents when he was younger and in Berk, it was okay to have dragons but he had blocked out that awful day when Narissa's mother had attacked Berk and Lyna's parents had defended the island but it had cost them their lives which had hurt him and Tara his wife but they had promised to watch over Lyna if she remained in Berk and that was something he felt he had to do as he had promised to keep it secret from Lyna herself.

He had a bad feeling that history would repeat itself again as he needed to tell Hiccup but knew that he couldn't tell anybody else especially Lyna as she would be upset as he decided to find Hiccup as he was in bed but hoped he was okay as he was healing fast.

He decided to wait until later to tell him.

Right now he needed to calm down.........

* * *

Lyria whimpered seeing Lyna tossing and turning in her sleep as the female Night Fury was worried for her friend as she cared about her as well as Toothless but saw sadness in her eyes as she woke up as she sensed she was sad but she had imagined that she'd heard Lyria talk but dismissed that.

"Lyna it's okay.

You're not dreaming." Lyria said softly.

The girl was stunned by this.

"B-But how can you do that?" she asked nervous.

Lyria smiled as she had a feeling that this would worry her.

"We Night Furies can talk but only if the bond is strong.

Toothless wants to do it but knows that Hiccup would freak as their bond is like ours.

Only you can hear me talk like this Lyna.

It should stay hidden from the others of Berk." the femalr dragon said.

Lyna nodded understandingly but felt in awe as she had inherited a special skill as her mother was able to talk to dragons and understand them like this as she was amazing like Lyna but Lyria was feeling sad.

"You miss your family too huh?

Can I tell Hiccup about this skill?" she said to her.

"Yes as he's the same as you." she replied.

She heard Toothless whimper as Lyna wondered what was wrong.

"He misses Hiccup.

He thinks he abandoned him but I know that isn't true.

He's also been recovering from the Intiation like Hiccup and he thinks that he let him down." she answered.

Lyna felt bad for Toothless as she hugged him.

"It's okay Toothless.

Hiccup will be back soon.

I'll go check.

He knows you didn't let him down because Stoick told me what happened but he'll be okay but I'll go see him as I'm worried about him too as I-I care about him a lot because he's the only person in a long time that's reached out to me and wanted to be my friend.

I wish I could tell him that." she reassured him.

Toothless then growled in relief as he nuzzled.

"Thank you." he whispered softly.

She smiled broadly as she left.

She hoped they'd be okay as she left.

* * *

Hiccup was feeling bored as he lay in bed as he was still under the weather and was hoping Lyna was okay as he'd heard from his father how she'd helped him get better after he was hurt during the Intation but smiled a little as he knew that she was like no other girl in Berk he'd ever met before even though he liked Astrid, Lyna had something that he had too and wanted more of it.

He was also worried about Toothless as he knew his dragon friend got upset if he was gone for too long and he needed to reassure him he was okay as he tried to get out of bed but heard the door open as he fell but Lyna caught him before it happened as she needed to talk to him.

"What were you doing out of bed Hiccup?

You're not at full strength." she said to him.

"I-I had to go see Toothless.

He needs to know I'm okay.

He gets upset easily." he answered.

She understood as she knew he cared about Toothless a lot as she sat on the bed beside him but hoped that he would be okay as she wanted to tell him her secret about being able to understand dragons.

"Don't worry Hiccup.

He's fine but just a little sad.

He thought he let you down during the test.

I told him that he didn't let you down." she answered.

He smiled as he knew she was helping him out.

"H-How did you do that?" he asked her.

She sighed as she knew she wanted to tell him.

"I found out something strange about myself.

I can talk to and understand dragons.

It started happening this morning.

At first I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't.

Lyria told me that only I can hear her because of our strong bond.

I can also hear Toothless as well.

You think I'm crazy right?" she said.

Hiccup shook his head.

"I believe you Lyna.

But why haven't I been able to hear Toothless speak?" he asked weakly.

"He wants to but afraid you'll be scared." she answered.

He understood that as things had been a little crazy since meeting Toothless but a good kind of crazy like bringing him and his father together along with showing the entire village that strength came from many places, not just muscles.

He really wanted to go see Toothless as she understood but she hoped he'd be okay as she saw Stoick enter.

She wondered what he wanted as she left them alone........


	8. Under the Weather

**Fly With Me**

**A/N More of the story.**

**Thank you for the reviews as I want to see it and I've noticed that there are more How To Train Your Dragon fics on here as it's only been three days since it came out in America and comes out tomorrow in the U.K.**

**I hope people like.**

**Chris Sanders is an evil creative genius..........**

* * *

Hiccup was shocked as he listened to what his father had to say about his best friend Lyna and how she'd lost her parents as he felt bad about her but wanted to help her as Stoick understood as they were friends but he felt bad for her as they had been friends with Stoick and were also dragon whisperers like Lyna.

Stoick had told him that he couldn't tell Lyna yet as she would be hurt as her parents had told Lyria to watch over her as she'd been adopted into Narissa's clan as he understood as he hoped she'd be okay as she was always shy and not very sure of herself.

"_No wonder she's great with dragons._

_Her parents are the same." _he thought.

Stoick wondered what he was thinking as he heard roaring as he saw Lyna on Lyria's back as he knew about the female Night Fury but hadn't let them know he knew as he knew things were changing in Berk.

"Hey there is it okay if we take him for a flight?" she .

Stoick nodded in reply.

Hiccup smiled as he climbed onto Lyria's back beside Lyna as she took off towards the forest.

He had a feeling she was taking him to where Toothless was as he got excited seeing Hiccup as he smiled weakly.

"Hey boy I missed you.

I didn't mean to scare you.

Lyna told me about the dragon whispering thing.

Let's try it." he answered him.

Lyna smiled as she knew he would try it as he was game for anything to do with dragons as she decided to help him learn.

"You have to put your whole heart into it.

Your bond with Toothless should help.

Just focus." she answered as he understood.

He understood as he looked into Toothless's eyes as he felt something swell inside him.

He then heard the jet black scaled dragon sneeze.

"Toothless are you okay buddy?" he asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes just buggy." he heard him reply.

Lyna couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Hiccup's face hearing Toothless talk for the first time.

"I know how you feel.

I was like that the other day.

Maybe he's catching a bug." she answered.

He was worried as he cared about Toothless as Lyna understood as she knew that she felt the same about Lyria and about him but knew he was nervous but wondered what was making him nervous besides the dragon he knew he couldn't say because he promised Stoick he would keep the secret about her parents.

"I'm fine Lyna." he answered.

She hoped that he and Toothless were okay.

She had been having bad dreams about her past and couldn't tell Hiccup because she knew he would be nervous about hearing that as she sighed as he heard her sneeze as she was nervous.

"I-I'm fine Hiccup.

I'm just tired.

I didn't sleep well." she answered.

He knew something bothered her as fire sneezed out of her nose which surprised her and amazed Hiccup but Lyria was worried knowing her friend's dragon instincts were kicking in but couldn't tell her as she would be worried.

"How did this happen?" she asked herself.

Hiccup along with Lyria knew that she had dragon parts like her parents but hadn't told her as Narissa had killed Lyna's parents but hoped she wouldn't figure it out as it would upset her.

"You should lie down Lyna." the female Night Fury said.

"N-No Lyria I'm fine." she answered fainting.

Everything went black...........

* * *

When Lyna woke up, she found herself in the cave as there was a warm blanket as she felt crummy and saw that Lyria along with Hiccup and Toothless looking at her as she was delirious as he saw her dragon fangs as Toothless was in awe as he purred but Hiccup smiledf understanding what he was saying as he agreed.

"You'll be okay as you basically have a cold like Toothless.

Lyria was worried about you." he told her.

She smiled knowing he'd also been worried about her too as she blushed as she had a fever but remembered that fire had came out of her nostrils and mouth which had surprised her and made Hiccup and Lyria smile as Toothless sneezed fire out of his nostrils as they were worried but he was protesting that he was fine but Hiccup wasn't so sure as he was trying to get him to fly but the teen was trying to stop him.

"Rest up okay buddy?

I don't want you to get worse." he told him.

Lyria smiled as she was worried about Toothless.

She cared about the male Night Fury as she had feelings for him.

"Rest okay?" she said in Dragonese.

He understood as his eyes closed as she nuzzled his head.

She hoped he'd get better.

Lyna then watched as Hiccup left the cave as she knew that he cared about her as she felt Lyria nuzzle her as she climbed onto her back as they decided to go for a flight for a while.


	9. Deciding to Tell Her

**Fly With Me**

**A/N More of the story.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Lyria noticed that Lyna was very quiet as they were flying through the skies but noticed she was getting worse as she knew that Lyna was still weak but knew flying helped but knew they had to go back to the cave soon as Hiccup would worry as he cared about them.

She hoped that she would get better in the next few days as they wanted to help Hiccup with Toothless but was nervous as she had a bad feeling about her old clan as she was burning up.

Lyria returned to the cave but saw Toothless wake up as they entered the cave as Lyna was asleep on her black scaled back as she smiled knowing that she would get better as she noticed the male Night Fury sleeping as she nuzzled him.

She cared about him as she saw Hiccup enter.

"Hey Lyria.

How're Lyna and Toothless?" he asked the female dragon.

"She's asleep right now as we went on a flight.

Toothless has just been asleep and out of it all day.

I hope that she doesn't know about her dragon parts.

She is very shy and out of it." she answered.

He nodded as he was sitting near Toothless as he opened his eyes.

He sneezed as fire came out of his nostrils as he avoided it.

"Hey buddy it's okay." he answered him.

"Y-Yeah but I care about Lyria.

She likes me like Lyna does about you." he answered him.

Hiccup blushed hearing that as he saw that Lyna was asleep.

He decided to leave for now.

He hoped that both Toothless and Lyna would get better......

* * *

Astrid wondered what was bothering Hiccup as he was watching the other kids with their dragons and felt bad about Toothless being sick along with Lyna as she knew that Lyna probably liked him as she was quiet knowing that Hiccup was hiding something but he couldn't tell her about Lyna's parents as he saw her try to hold his hand but knew he liked Lyna as he was nervous about her and Toothless.

"What's bugging you?" she asked him.

"Just Lyna and Toothless are ill.

They caught a cold.

I'm worried about them." he answered.

She understood as she watched him leave but went back to his house as he knew his father was gone helping the adults with dragons but he was nervous about Toothlesss as he cared about him but he sighed as he hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Narissa cackled as she and her clan were heading to Berk on their dragons as they wanted to crush Stoick's clan like bugs but Narissa was looking forward to getting revenge on Lyna as she knew she was a traitor to them but knew that Lyria would protect her from them.

She knew that she probably cared about Hiccup and would use it to hurt Lyna in the heart as they were heading there as she cackled.

She liked that they were using the element of surprise on Stoick.......

* * *

Lyna's eyes opened from another bad dream about her old clan as she saw Hiccup there with some medicine for her and Toothless as he was wanting to help them get better as he had a feeling that something bad was coming as he watched them drink it as they started to look better as he knew that he needed to help them but Stoick was nervous as he had a feeling that some old foes would come.

He then decided to tell Lyna the truth about her past.

He then went to find Hiccup as he knew he was in the forest as he knew that his son could help stop Narissa if she and her clan did show up in Berk as he headed to the cave where Hiccup was but wondered what was wrong as he had a feeling that something was up.

"I need to tell Lyna something about her past and why she came to be in Narissa's clan." he said.

Lyna was curious about this as Hiccup was nervous as he knew she would freak.

"You know my parents?" she asked him.

"Yes but you mightn't like what you hear." he answered.

"I don't care as long as I find out." she answered.


	10. The Past Revealed

**Fly With Me**

**A/N More of the fic and thanks for the reviews.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Stoick was nervous as he prepared to tell Lyna about her past as he knew this was rosky as Hiccup knew that it might upset her as he held his breath.

"You were born in snother far away island besides the one that Narissa's clan lived on but on it, man and dragon were one and friends as well as protectors but some were fearful but your parents Kaya and Muriuch were dragon trainers and were able to understand dragons.

They learnt their ways and became their friend along with being able to talk to them but when they had you, it was a good day and the dragons promised to look after her but on the same day, an Night Fury was born and the mother named her Lyria and you two had became friends.

But a week after, Narissa's clan attacked along with their dragons but your parents were the only ones who were able to stop Narissa's mother and her clan and they paid with their lives.

As I was their closest friend, I promised them I would look after you but had a feeling you'd return to Berk.

Now I have a feeling that Narissa and her clan will return to try and destroy us but I know you and Hiccup can help us along with Toothless and Lyria." he explained to her.

Lyna was very quiet as she heard Stoick say that as Narissa had never told her the reason why her parents had gone as Hiccup felt bad for her.

He watched as his father left them.

"You okay Lyna?

You look pretty bummed." he told her.

She nodded in reply but ;yria sensed she was sad.

She wanted to talk to her about it but wanted to wait until Hiccup had left because she knew that she tried to hide her feelings as Hiccup could see she was upset.

He then left around sunset but hoped that she'd be okay........

* * *

Stoick was happy that Hiccup had returned but saw that he was nervous about something as he nodded as he was worried about Lyna as he cared about her but he understood as they were eating dinner but he hoped she was okay.

He was also worried about Narissa and her clan attacking Berk.

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave in the forest, Lyna was upset learning about her past as she had tears in her eyes as Lyria knew she was upset about learning about the past as they were like sisters as they'd been born on the same day as she knew that Narissa had never told her when she was growing up in the clan as she hoped that Lyna was okay.

She then saw her leave for a while but hoped she was okay as she flew after her to make sure she was safe.

Toothless hoped she was okay as he wanted to go after her but was still sick but he hoped that Narissa wouldn't attack Berk yet as he and Hiccup needed to stop them along with Lyna and Lyria.

Lyna was in the deeper parts of the forest looking up at the stars in the night sky as the female Night Fury found her upset as she hugged her but Lyna was quiet.

"W-Why would Narissa do such a thing?

My parents were helping dragons but she killed them.

I-I hope that she doesn't attack yet.

I don't have a family anymore." she answered.

The female Night Fury understood her friend's sadness as she had something that would help her remember her parents but wanted to wait until she had calmed down to talk to her.

"That's not true Lyna.

You do have a family.

Your parents died protecting Berk and most of our kind because they knew that Love was their greatest strength and they used it to stop Narissa's mother but they became heroes by saving Berk.

You're one of us than part of her clan." she told her.

She wondered what the female dragon meant as she smiled.

"Your mother was half human and half dragon.

Meaning you're the same as her but more so dragon." she told her.

Lyna was in awe at this as she belched fire out of her mouth.

She then went to find Hiccup but he found her.

He had worry on his face.

"A flet of dragons are approaching Berk with Vikings." he told her.

She was nervous...........


	11. The Battle To Save Berk

**Fly With Me**

**A/N More of the fic.**

**Thnks to those who reviewed**

* * *

Lyna was nervous as she and Lyria were in the forest as she knew that Narissa and her old clan were coming to attack Berk as she knew it was her fault this was happrning as tears were in her eyes as Lyria understood knowing it wasn't her fault that this was happening as Narissa was ruthless and cruel.

"I-I should never have set foot on Berk.

That way everybody would be safe.

Now everybody here is in danger." she said to her.

"That's not true Lyna.

Narissa has always been like this.

Maybe this time we can stop her." she said.

Lyna nodded in reply as she nodded.

She couldn't bear to lose her new friends that she'd made in Berk.

Hiccup had found her and Lyria as he and Toothless had snuck away from the others to find her as he needed to talk about what to do to help stop Narissa but he had a feeling Toothless wanted to fight the invading dragons on his own but he knew that was dangerous but wondered if Lyria would help him.

"I know you want to protect Berk but if you fight them alone, you're going to end up hurt or worse.

We can't let that happen." she told the male Night Fury.

He nodded as Hiccup had heard him.

"She's right buddy." he answered.

But they noticed that Lyna was quiet as they returned to join the clan as Stoick wondered what was bothering her and knew that she wanted to take care of Narissa like her parents but he couldn't let her do it.

But he and Hiccup saw Astrid and the other dragon trainers join them.

"Let's do this." she said as Lyna nodded.

She hoped that they could do this.......

* * *

Narissa was happy as she along with her clan had landed on Berk as they were eager to fight Stoick and his clan as they headed to the village on dragons as they noticed that the village was quiet and none of Stoick's clan were around which confused Narissa as she sent her clan members went searching for them.

But they were met with balls of blue flame as Hiccup and Toothless were leading the charge as he and the other dragon trainers as the clan were surprised at the fact that Stoick had sent teens to fight them as Narissa saw Stoick on a dragon as she smirked unsheathing her sword.

"So history repeats itself huh?" she said sneering.

"I'm not afraid of you this time Narissa!

This time we will crush you and your dragons!" the chief roared.

Narissa cackled as they began to fight.

Hiccup was nervous as he knew only one person could help him.

"We need to find Lyna." he told Toothless as he agreed.

They then headed for the forest as Astrid wondered what he was doing.

She hoped he was doing the right thing........

* * *

Lyna was nervous as she and Lyria were in the forest staying away from the battle that was happening between Stoick and Narissa's clans as she saw Hiccup and Toothless knowing they wanted her to help fight as they knew she had knowledge about the foe as Lyria saw Lyna shiver as she understood how she was feeling.

"I know how you feel.

Narissa's mother killed my mother too.

I know you're scared but you're not alone.

You have Hiccup, Toothless and me by your side." she said.

Hiccup saw her think about it as she smiled shyly.

"I-I'll try for you guys." she answered.

"Thank you." Hiccup said hugging her.

They blushed breaking the hug.

Lyria smiled seeing them.

"I guess we're going into the fray huh?" she said.

Toothless nodded as he licked her cheek.

Hiccup chuckled at this.

"Looks like somebody's in love." he said.

They then mounted the Night Furies as they took off.......

* * *

Stoick smiled as he saw that most of his clan had survived while a lot of Narissa's clan hadn't as Narissa growled as she was losing the battle as she saw Stoick cackle but she then began using dragon magic which made the chief surprised and angry.

"You're playing dirty just like your mother." he commented.

"Thanks." she said.

But then she saw a blast of blue fire burn through her sword as she saw Lyna on Lyria's back along with Hiccup on Toothless's back which irked her as Stoick smiled knowing that she had dragon magic too.

"I'm not letting you win this time Narissa!" she yekled.

The female leader of the clan smiled as she began to fight her as Hiccup was nervous as he couldn't bear to see her get hurt as Stoick saw the other members of the clan driving Narissa's clan out of Berk.

Stoick then went to join the others.

* * *

Narissa cackled as she and Lyna were fighting on their dragons as she had to protect Berk and all she cared about in the village as their magic clashed as Lyna knew this was risky but she had to protect those she cared about.

"Let's do this." she said as she and Lyria combined their power in a hyper charge as they knocked Narissa off as she fell and disappeared.

Lyria knew that she sort of knew Narissa's dragon but didn't know they were connected as it flew off as Lyna was injured greatly as Lyria felt her weaken as she was worried as she flew to where Stoick and the others were as Hiccup was worried along with Toothless as both Lyna and Lyria were injured as he was nervous remembering that Lyna's parents had died doing the very same thing Lyna had done but hoped the same fate wouldn't happen to her as he loved her but wouldn't admit it right now.

Stoick understood as they went to their house along with Hiccup but he sent Toothless to the forest as he knew he wasn't allowed in the house but Stoick hoped she'd be okay.

Lyria was lying in the cave as Toothless entered but Hiccup had tended to her injuries along with Astrid but he was worried as he loved her.

Her eyes opened hearing him as her vision was blurry.

"It's okay Toothless.

I'll be okay." she reassured him.

He nodded hoping that was true.

He nuzzled her softly as not to hurt her.


	12. Wanting To Help Her Feel Better

**Fly With Me**

Hiccup was relieved seeing Lyna's eyes open the next morning after the healer had tended to her wounds as she had been through a lot after battling Narissa and defeated her which made her happy that she'd avenged her parents and protected Berk as outside, the residents of Berk were repairing the damage done to the village by Narissa's clan as he had been helping along with tending to Toothless and Lyria.

She smiled seeing he was okay as she could tell he was worried about her as well as Lyria and Toothless as helping to rebuild Berk had kept him busy but he had taken a break for a while as she was happy.

"What'll happen to me now?

I don't know if they'll let me stay in Berk.

After all the trouble I brought." she said weakly.

He was shocked hearing that as he knew she had done nothing wrong and understood that Narissa had came but they had taken care of them with the power of working together.

"Don't worry Lyna.

We'll sort it out, I promise." he answered.

She nodded as she knew that he cared about her.

He sighed leaving the room.

He hoped things would get easier........

* * *

Stoick saw that Hiccup was quiet that night as they were eating dinner at the table.

He had a feeling he was worrying about Lyna as they were friends and maybe something more as he knew they were very close friends like he was with Lyna's parents but had heard from him how Lyna had defeated Narissa using dragon magic but hoped she was okay along with Lyria but knew that wasn't what was bothering him.

"She thinks it's her fault Narissa set foot on Berk.

She said that she never should've came here but she's wrong." Hiccup told him.

Stoick was amazed at his son's words knowing they'd came from his strong heart and knew he cared about Lyna with it.

"She's wrong son.

She gave this town the courage to fight off Narissa and her clan.

She even helped you grow stronger in friendship like Toothless.

You guys are good together.

She shouldn'r feel bad because of Narissa.

That whole clan had bad blood running through it but Lyna and her parents were the only good ones in the clan that you could count on as they care about everybody and dragons.

That clan hurt them.

Like me after your mother died, she needs to heal.

I know you can help her." he told him.

Hiccup smiled hearing him say that.

He knew it was true......

* * *

The next day he went to the forest to talk to Lyria as he knew she had healed faster than Lyna as he knew the female Night Fury was very close and emotionally attached to Lyna but hoped she could help him with Lyna.

The female Night Fury was surprised to see him but was happy to see him along with Toothless as they hadn't seen him or Lyna since stopping Narissa but wondered what bothered him.

"Lyna feels a little bad about Narissa and her clan invading Berk.

She feels like it was her fault but it wasn't.

She thinks she should leave Berk.

I-I don't want her to because........" he said trailing off.

"Because what Hiccup?" Toothless asked curious.

Hiccup felt nervous about this .

He took a deep breath.

"Because I love her.

I never met anybody so like me before.

If she leaves, it would hurt." he answered.

Lyria smiled at him.

"I know that.

She feels the same about you.

She tells me all the time.

She wasn't brave enough because she thought you liked Astrid." she answered.

Hiccup understood as he knew that he crushed on Astrid but she never really noticed him until now and it was because of Toothless but Lyna liked him for himself and he liked that.

Lyria understood as she felt that way about Toothless.

"Don't worry we'll help you." she reassured him.

He saw Toothless nod in reply.

"Thanks guys." he answered.

"It's the least we could do.

Besides you helped our kind." Toothless said.

He chuckled in reply at that as they began to plan..........


	13. Feelings

**Fly With Me**

Hiccup sighed as he and Toothless were taking a flight through the early morning skies as he was thinking about what he along with Toothless and Lyria were going to do about helping Lyna.

He cared about her as they were the same and he wanted to mayvbe have a family someday with her and have children who would grow up to be dragon trainers like him.

"You're thinking about Lyna, right?" Toothless asked.

He nodded in reply as the male Night Fury liked Lyria and wanted to have a child with her.

"You're worried about Lyria aren't you?" he asked Toothless.

He nodded as he knew Lyria was Lyna's dragon and best friend like he was Hiccup's but liked the female Night Fury as he was nervous knowing she'd leave Berk if Lyna did.

"Don't worry Toothless she won't leave." he told him.

The male Night Fury hoped that Hiccup's plan would work.

He didn't want to say goodbye to her.

Doing that would hurt.

He then returned to the forest as he saw Astrid and the other kids joined him.

He was nervous as Astrid knew he was worrying about Lyna as she hoped she would stay.

They wanted her to join their clan.

Hiccup agreed as he knew that people in Berk who she didn't know cared about her as they went to dragon train.

He then felt nervous as they took off into the skies.

* * *

Stoick was nervous as he was examining Lyna's wounds as he knew that she was planning to leave Berk as he knew it wasn't her fault that Narissa and her clan had attacked Berk as he knew Hiccup cared about her and she would be a great help in dragon training if she stayed.

"I think you should stay Lyna.

You belong here in Berk.

Besides I know Hiccup would miss you." he told her.

She blushed hearing that as she knew Hiccup cared about her and was thinking about not leaving Berk as she and Lyria knew that they sort of belonged in Berk even though Narissa had attacked.

She hoped that they could fit in with the others there,

She saw Hiccup enter as she blushed.

"H-Hey there Lyna.

I hope you guys feel better.

Lyria was out flying with us." he answered.

He sat on the bed beside her.

She then saw him bring out something.

It was an amulet.

"All drasgon trainers wear them as a sign of respect.

We wanted you to be part of our clan." he told her.

She smiled putting it on.

She then kissed him.

"Thanks Hiccup." she said smiling.

He knew his plan had worked.

He then went to find Toothless outside smiling.

"You talked to Lyria right?" he asked him.

He nodded.

"I told her about being worried about her and Lyna leaving.

She said she and Lyna weren't leaving Berk.

I kind of told her my feelings and she liked me." he answered.

Hiccup smiled hearing that.

He knew that his dragon friend was right.

But he hadn't been able to tell Lyna how _he _felt about her.

"We should go for a flight.

That would help you." he told Hiccup.

The young teen laughed.

"Okay let's go buddy." he said climbing on.

* * *

"So you feeling better about telling Lyna how you feel?" Toothless asked him.

Hiccup shook his head as the breeze flew through his hair as the male Night Fury knew that he was normally nervous around the other kids of Berk but knew that since they became friends, he had helped him get a little out of his shell a little but knew that he was still nervous around girls like Lyna and knew he needed to be strong.

"You are brave like a dragon Hiccup.

You just need to look deep within yourself.

Lyna likes you a lot." he encouraged him.

Hiccup smiled as he knew Toothless was right.

He decided to try talking to Lyna.

They then landed in the forest.

He then nuzzled Toothless before leaving him.

He then headed to his home.

Stoick then saw him enter as he was helping his father cook.

Stoick knew that he liked Lyna but just wanted to tell her his feelings for her but knew that he was nervous about telling her as he knew he was busy helping the other kids with dragon training as the girl was in her room.

She smiled seeing him.

"T-There's something I wanna tell you.

I-I like you." he told her.

"Y-You do?

Whay about Astrid?" she asked him.

"She's okay but she's no you.

We have more in common.

Plus you and I both like dragons.

I don't want you to leave." he answered.

She understood as she kissed him again.

Stoick smiled seeing this as he left to keep an eye on Toothless.

He was so happy that Hiccup had finally told her.

He knew that they would make the perfect couple.........


	14. Helping Him Heal

**Fly With Me**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to the reviews.**

**One of the reviewers gave me the idea to have Ltna/Astrid as rivals which could work.**

**I might be getting to see it next week.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A few months had passed in Berk and the reconstruction was finished as Lyna along with Lyria and Hiccup along with Toothless had been a major help in finishing in time but Hiccup wondered what was bothering his father as they knew that an new chief was needed to lead the clan and Astrid knew that Stoick wanted her to lead the clan but knew that Hiccup would end up leading as he was Stoick's son.

She wasn't mad at him but mad at Lyna as she'd liked Hiccup but had never admitted it unlike Lyna who'd just shown up one day in the forest and taken him from her like that but she had a feeling that Hiccup really liked Lyna and nothing was going to change that as she decided to go for a flight to calm her down.

Dragon training seemed to help her as an outlet for her volatile emotions as it was a friendship thing and being the toughest kid in the clan was kind of......... lonely but she'd never admit it.

She heard laughter as she saw Lyna and Hiccup laughing as they were on their dragons racing rach other for fun but it made Astrid's blood boil along with her dragon Agora as she liked Toothless like her owner liked Hiccup.

"Let's go have some fun." she said to her smiling evilly.

Hiccup saw that blasts of fire were hitting them from somewhere but was surprised seeing Astrid on Agora as she was doing it as Lyna was a little scared as he and Toothless stopped them from getting carried away.

"Okay, Okay it was just a joke!" she said.

"Astrid it wasn't funny.

You scared Lyna like that.

Come on Toothless.

Let's go see if Lyna and Lyria are okay." he said as they flew off.

She was mad as she and Agora were angry as they flew off.

Hiccup sighed as they flew downwards towards the forest.

They found Lyna by the lake near the cave as she had burns on her skin.

He was mad seeing them as he knew they needed help healing.

"I'm really sorry about Astrid.

She's normally not like that." he said to her.

Lyna nodded as she knew Astrid hated her.

Lyria felt bad for her owner.

She wanted to help but saw them leave.

She hoped they'd be okay........

* * *

Hiccup wondered what was going on in the town as he saw people whispering but knew it was to do with Lyna as she looked strange to them like she came from Narissa's clan but they didn't know what she'd done for Berk by nearly risking her life to save them but only he and Stoick knew that and had accepted her but knew the others wouldn't accept her.

He saw her shiver in fear as they arrived at their home as they noticed that Stoick was very quiet but ill and it worried Hiccup greatly.

"He'll be okay, right?" he asked the healer.

He looked nervous knowing that Hiccup was nervous because he didn't want to lose his father as he was the only family he had left since his mother passed away.

"We're not sure Hiccup." he answered leaving.

Lyna knew one thing that could help Stoick as she was nervous knowing that she'd only used this the one time when fighting Narissa but hoped this would work as she focused as dragon magic emitted from her entering Stoick's body.

She hoped that this could help him.

She cared about Hiccup a lot.

He watched as she fell to her knees as black dragon wings popped out of her back as she was exhausted but understood as doing this was tiring but knew Stoick would be safe as he was in awe seeing his girlfriend's dragon parts as she calmed down falling asleep as he decided to go see Lyria and Toothless.

He hoped they'd be okay.......


	15. Getting Married

**Fly With Me**

Hiccup sighed as a few years had passed and he was now about to become the chief of the clan but first he needed to get married and he knew that he wanted to marry Lyna but was nervous as he found her in the forest after a flight on Lyria as she normally did as she wondered what was bothering him as he noticed Lyria seemed cranky as Lyna smiled.

She knew her dragon friend had married Toothless and was carrying their child but hadn't told Hiccup as he would freak but she wanted to marry him and was trying to find a way to tell him.

"Lyna you okay?" Hiccup asked her.

She took a breath before going on.

"I want to marry you.

You're everything I've ever wanted.

Will you marry me?" she asked him.

"Of course I will." he answered.

She hugged him.

Astrid had no idea that Lyna was going to marry Hiccup.

She knew that every girl in the clan had some form of crush on Hiccup as he was now the chief of the clan plus the fact that he had struck up the friendship with dragons but knew that he liked Lyna.

She then saw him head to where she and the others were training their dragons.

"Why're you guys staring at me?" he asked.

"I don't know.

Maybe because we found out you're getting married to Lyna." Astrid said.

He sighed as he hadn't been talking to her since the other day as she and her dragon had scared Lyna.

"Why should it matter to you?" he replied.

Astrid sighed as they just went to train.

The other kids were surprised hearing that.

Normally Hiccup and Astrid were good friends.

But something was up.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup was in the forest with Toothless as he had gone for another flight as he was worried but the male Night Fury knew he was depressed about Astrid knowing she was angry at him because he liked Lyna but he had faced a similiar situation with Astrid's dragon Agora but had turned her down along with Lyria's help.

"Maybe you should talk to her about it.

She needs to know that you guys can still be friends even if you're getting married.

Let me help you." he told him.

Hiccup was impressed hearing him.

"You'd help me?

That's awesome.

Let's go for some food." he answered.

Toothless got excited as Hiccup climbed onto his back as they flew off towards the village of Berk as they were hungry as they landed near Hiccup's house as the twenty year old dismounted as they entered the house but he smiled seeing Toothless in the house as normally Stoick would never allow the Night Fury in the house and made him sleep outside but Hiccup didn't mind as the dragon was his friend and knew he needed shelter especially when it rained.

He then saw Lyna come in with Lyria.

Toothless smiled seeing his mate nuzzle him.

He was unaware that he would be a father soon.

Only Lyna knew this.

She kissed Hiccup as he blushed.

But they saw Lyria moan in agony.

Lyna was nervous as she knew what that meant.

"Hiccup I think Lyria's having her baby.

We need to get her to the forest." she said.

Toothless was nervous as he helped Hiccup and Lyna get Lyria to the forest.

The male Night Fury was nervous as he was worried about being a father.

"Don't worry you'll do great.

Besides we'll help you." Hiccup reassured him.

They watched as an egg came out of Lyria.

Hiccup smiled knowing that Lyria and Toothless's child was inside.

He and Lyna watched as both Night Furies were in the cave.

They knew that they should leave them alone for now.

They needed to plan their wedding as they returned to the house.

But Lyna watched as Hiccup took a look at the cave before leaving.

"Don't worry Hiccup we'll see them." she reassured him.

He hoped this was true.

* * *

Later that night it was hard for the both of them to sleep as they were worried about their dragon friends but knew they would be okay as tomorrow was their wedding as they were nervous but knew things would be okay but hoped they would stay in Berk as there was a chance that both Night Furies would leave to raise their child but knew if that happened, they'd return.

He hoped this was true as Toothless had been the only friend he'd ever had in Berk but now things had gotten better as most of the kids in Berk liked him and thought he was cool because of what he'd dared to do by befriending a dragon.

Lyna understood as she knew that Lyria had been her only friend until now but now she wasn't alone anymore as she now was part of a clan and had a friend like her who liked dragons and didn't think she was weird.

She hoped that if she and Hiccup ever had a child, that he or she would be a dragon trainer like them.

But Hiccup was trying not to think about that.

* * *

That morning Hiccup snuck out of the house and headed for the forest so he could go flying for a while as the wedding wouldn't be happening until this afternoon and the feast would be happening in the evening as he wanted to spend a little time with Toothless as he knew his best dragon friend was nervous about being a father.

He found Toothless waiting for him outside the cave as he rubbed his stomach as he heard him whimper nervously knowing something bothered him as they decided to take a flight to calm down as that helped them when they were nervous or wanting to escape.

He noticed that Toothless was quiet as they were flying high.

"Are you okay man?

Normally it's me being like that.

Is something bothering you?" he asked.

He heard the male Night Fury sigh as they were doing spins.

"It's just....... Lyria.

Once the baby hatches, she wants us to leave so we can raise it.

Maybe one day we could return to Berk." he said.

Hiccup understood as he knew this would happen as he cared about Toothless.

"I know you'll do what's right.

You have a family now.

Probably that'll happen once Lyna and I are married." he reassured him.

Toothless smiled at that.

"Thanks Hiccup.

You're a good friend." he answered.

He understood as they just kept flying.

* * *

Lyna was in the cave with Lyria as she was nervous about the wedding but more about the female Night Fury as she cared about her as Lyria nuzzled her friend as she saw that it was nearly time for the wedding as she left but saw Toothless wasn't back yet as she got worried knowing that Hiccup was going to be late for his own wedding.

She decided to go as she left the forest in her wedding dress but heard roaring as she saw Toothless land as she smiled seeing Hiccup land at the altar.

"Sorry about almost being late Lyna.

We were kind of flying around." he said blushing.

She giggled at that as they went through the marriage.

After kissing the bride, they climbed onto Toothless's back and took off into the sky.

They were happy as they were just married...........


	16. Surprising Him With Birth

**Fly With Me**

A month had passed since Hiccup and Lyna had gotten married as things were going well in Berk as things between human and dragon members as not a lot of fighting had been going on but he noticed that Lyna had been moody lately as she'd gained a little weight as he gasped as he knew what was happening as the healer had confirmed that she was pregnant as he was nervous as he wasn't sure if he could be a good father.

He then decided to go to the forest to see how Toothless was doing as he knew that Lyria was probably excited as the baby would be hatching and that could mean their leaving Berk.

He hoped that wasn't true as he found Toothless lying on the ground outside the cave but looked sad as he wondered what was bothering him.

"It's nothing Hiccup." he said miserably.

But the young chief of the clan wasn't sure that his friend was okay as he saw tears fall from Toothless's eyes which worried him.

"You're worrying about what'll happen once your kid hatches, right?" he said.

The male Night Fury nodded in reply.

"I know how you feel.

Lyna's pregnant." he answered.

He felt Toothless nuzzle him to reassure him.

He then got onto his back as they went for a flight as they knew this would take their minds off the problems they both were facing.

He decided they wouldn't talk about it until later when they landed back in the forest as he noticed Toothless was a little more calmer as he knew that having Hiccup as a friend had helped him but was worried knowing they'd have to find a clan of dragons that would take them in along with their child as Hiccup understood as the male Night Fury relaxed.

He knew his friend would be okay as he knew that things would be okay.

"Why are you nervous about leaving Berk if your kid hatches?" he asked him.

"B-Because Berk has felt like home since that fateful night when I was hurt but after that, things changed for the better.

I'm just worried about moving away from here.

It's been my home." the Night Fury told him.

Hiccup understood as he hugged him.

"No matter where you go, Berk will always be your home.

Along with your child if it ever comes here." he reassured him.

They laughed hearing stomachs rumble.

"Let's get something to eat, okay?" Hiccup said.

Toothless agreed following him into the village.

* * *

Lyna smiled as she was making lunch as she heard the door open as she was nervous but relaxed seeing Hiccup enter with Toothless knowing they were hungry but knew about what Lyria was planning as soon as her and Toothless's child was born, they would be leaving Berk and that worried her a little as she knew that Lyria would be okay as she began to calm down as the male Night Fury had put his ear to her stomach feeling the baby's heartbeat.

He was in awe as he never knew they would have this happening but were happy about this as he knew he wasn't alone in this situation but knew that Hiccup would be a good father as his love was his greatest strength.

He hoped that Hiccup and Lyna's child would learn how to do that.

"I know you'll be great parents.

He or she will make you proud." he said.

"Thanks Toothless.

I know you'll be great parents with your kid." she replied.

He nodded in reply as he saw her clutch her stomach.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked her.

"I'm fine.

The baby was just kicking." she answered.

He and Toothless then relaxed as they hugged.

But they decided to leave her alone as he noticed the villagers of Berk were going about their daily lives along with the kids of Berk training dragons but he saw Astrid sitting alone beside Agora her dragon as he felt sorry.

He then approached her.

"Hey there." he said making her turn around.

"H-Hiccup?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"You're talking to me after what I did to Lyna?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"Yeah because before I met Lyna, you were mine.

But Lyna had more to offer but we didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

We can still be friends if you'd like." he told her.

She smiled hearing that.

"Yeah I'd like that." she said smiling.

He then saw Toothless join them.

They then went to be with the other kids of Berk and their dragons.

It felt good to be among friends.

But they saw Lyria show up.

Toothless was nervous as they landed as he hoped that it wasn't thir child hatching but she shook her head.

"It's Lyna.

The healer came to the house already." she answered.

Hiccup was in awe as he and Toothless went to the house.

They heard the sound of infants crying.

Toothless then smiled along with Hiccup seeing a boy and girl in Lyria's paws as they were stroking her but Lyna gasped seeing one had black scale like skin which made him look like an Night Fury.

"Wow that's kind of special huh Lyna?" the female Night Fury answered.

Toothless smiled seeing that their son had soft baby wings growing from his back.

He looked like Hiccup.

But the girl looked like Lyna.

Hiccup smiled at his two children but knew they were half human and dragon like their mother but he didn't care as he cared about them no matter if they were a little dragon like, the villagers of Berk would like them.

"What will you call them?" Toothless asked as the young babies nuzzled him.

"Luna for our daughter.

Keani for our son.

They are special, right?" she answered.

"Yes they are.

I know one day they'll make us proud." Hiccup told her.

* * *

But that night something entered Berk as it was angry at Hiccup for trying to get rid of it as it smiled knowing that Hiccup was married now and had children so it could use his family to weaken him.

It was the Green Death and wanted revenge as it headed to Hiccup's home but was attacked by Toothless as he remembered what the mean dragon had almost done to Berk but moreso to Hiccup.

"What're you doing here?

Hiccup and I took care of you.

You're the reason Hiccup lost his leg!

Why're you here?" the male Night Fury asked.

The Green Death didn't reply as he saw Kanei and took him.

He heard the young male baby cry as Toothless went after him to try and rescue him but couldn't fight the Green Death properly in case he hurt the baby as the Green Death snickered.

"What're you going to do with him?" Toothless demanded.

"Our kind will raise him as our own and use him to take over Berk." he said as he left.

The male Night Fury was sad as he watched that but saw Hiccup join him but knew Toothless had tried his best as Lyna understood knowing that one day they'd rescue their son.

"It's okay buddy.

Thanks for trying." he reassured him.

The male Night Fury was sad as he flew off to the forest to be with Lyria.

Hiccup hoped things would be okay........


	17. Promising To See Them Again

**Fly With Me**

**A/N This is going to be the last chapter but I have a sequel planned involving Hiccup and Lyna and Toothless and Lyria's kids.**

**I thank those who've reviewed this and hope you guys will enjoy the next one I write.**

* * *

A few weeks later things had been quiet in Berk since Narissa and her clan along with the Green Death but Hiccup noticed that Toothless hadn't been around since the night the Green Death had taken Kenai but knew it hadn't been his fault as he had been protecting Kenai but the Green Death had flown away from Berk.

He then went to visit him in the forest as he knew that the male Night Fury thought that Hiccup was mad at him.

He was surprised seeing his friend there as he hugged him.

"Why're you here?

Aren't you mad at me?

I let the Green Death take your son away." Toothless said.

Hiccup smiled knowing it was an accident.

"It's okay Toothless it wasn't your fault.

You defended Kenai with your life and love.

We still have Luna.

I know she'll grow up to help dragons like me." he reassured him.

The male Night Fury smiled as he remembered that Hiccup was right as he hugged him as they went for a flight.

He then felt better as they landed in the forest later as they saw Lyria call to Toothless as he heard crying from the cave as he and Hiccup entered but smiled seeing a small black scaled infant dragon as they thought it was cute.

"He's cute.

What're you going to call him?" Hiccup asked them.

"We want you to name him Hiccup.

We want you and Lyna to be his godparents.

One day he'll end up here in Berk and I know you guys will help him.

Maybe he and Luna will become friends like you and I did." Toothless said.

A smile crossed Hiccup's face hearing that as he knew Toothless was right.

He was in thought but smiled.

"I'm gonna call him Kei." he answered.

"That's a great name.

It suits him huh Kei?" he said to his newly hatched son.

The infant Night Fury purred in reply.

Toothless smiled hearing his son.

"He likes it." the elder male Night Fury said.

But Lyria saw sadness in Hiccup's eyes as she knew what was wrong.

"You're sad because it means Toothless and I have to leave, right?

We aren't abandoning you guys.

You and Lyria are our best friends.

We will come back along with Kei.

We promise." she answered.

Hiccup understood as they weren't leaving until sunset.

He then returned to his and Lyna's home but inside found Lyna playing with Luna.

Her black scale like skin shone in the sunlight as she giggled as her father held her in his arms.

Lyna saw sadness in her husband's eyes as she wondered what was wrong as he told her as she felt sad for Toothless and Lyria knowing they were leaving Berk as their child was born but relieved they weren't leaving until sunset as they could say goodbye to them.

He agreed as he held his little dragon girl in his arms.

He hoped that Toothless would be okay.

He smiled as an idea was in his head as he saw Lyna heading out with some of the clan's females.

"Come on Luna with Daddy.

We'll have fun." he said as he left the house.

He heard her giggle as they headed to the forest.

* * *

Toothless then smiled as he saw Hiccup with Luna in his arms as he knew that the chief wanted her to see Toothless before he and Lyria left Berk but she giggled seeing Kei as they two infants locked eyes as Hiccup and Toothless chuckled as both infants were playing and being themselves as they had a feeling they'd be good friends.

"I see that this is a great idea.

You thought of it, right?" he asked Hiccup.

He nodded.

"Yeah.

I had a feeling one day you'll come back.

So I wanted her to meet you guys before you left." he answered.

Toothless smiled as he knew that was true as he scooped Luna in his arms as he climbed onto Toothless's back as they went flying as Luna laughed enjoying it as Hiccup smiled.

"I think we have a future dragon trainer here Toothless." Hiccup said.

"Yes you're right." he replied.

They were having fun.

Later they returned to the forest as they saw it was almost sunset.

Toothless knew this would be hard for him and Hiccup as they had been good friends.

"Don't worry I'll be back.

Besides you've got Luna to train.

One day she'll be as amazing as you were when we first met." he said.

Hiccup nodded as he saw him and Lyria fly away with Kei on Toothless's back.

Luna locked eyes with him as they flew away.

Hiccup just stood there watching until they were out of sight.

* * *

Lyna noticed that Hiccup was very quiet after he returned home but knew why.

She knew he and Luna had been with Toothless and Lyria all day because they had already left and knew that they would see their dragon friends again or their son Kei but knew they'd made an impression on Luna as she was waving her hands up above her like wings as Hiccup smiled knowing she wanted to fly again like today.

He felt the need to cry as he left the house for a few minutes as he needed to be alone.

Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the day he'd met Toothless and became friends as he knew that one day Lyria and Toothless would return along with their son Kei.

He saw the stars in the night sky shining as he let his heart make a wish.

He hoped that Toothless and Lyria would be safe and happy but knew that one day they'd see each other again.....

He just had to hope.........


End file.
